


Heaven is brigthness (when you’re there)

by Saddestrenchcoat



Series: The Heaven they deserve [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Fix It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, They deserve a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saddestrenchcoat/pseuds/Saddestrenchcoat
Summary: “You used to have a scar right here,” he murmurs after a few moments, tracing small circles where his thumb begins. “Also…” His finger travels through the place until the center of the palm, stopping. “Here.”Dean sighs an affirmation.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Heaven they deserve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Heaven is brigthness (when you’re there)

Music suddenly stops. It’s here, Dean figures out, so he parks the impala at the side of the road and sits there in quiet obscurity, appreciating his hands holding onto the steering wheel as if his life depended on it _–really, in heaven?–_ , knuckles turning white. Minutes go by and Dean doesn’t know how much time passes before he climbs out of the car, trying to shut down the cascade of thoughts running at maximum speed.

His boots touch the ground, realization hitting right on his chest. He closes the door, doesn’t dare to look back while he begins to walk slowly. He’ll run away just like the other times if he does.

Vast extensions of dark green dispersing through an open field come to view and Dean stops. He hesitates for a second but takes off his shoes, remembering the shit Sam once told him about earth being able to erase negative sensations like anxiety. And even if said earth isn’t real, it does feel comforting. Fresh air greets his lungs, little herbs tickling his toes as he walks further into the land, impala getting forgotten far behind his back.

He suddenly stops, sight blinded by darkness. Then he calls, and waits.

“Hello Dean,” Of course it wouldn’t take long, he thinks warmly. Taking courage, he turns and his chest tightens.

Because _Cas is right there_ , looking younger than ever under the moonlight. Wind blows within the angel’s dark hair and his sparking blue eyes stare at him intensely as they’re so used to, evoking in him memories of a distant thunderstorm abandoned in West Virginia, too long ago. He looks so fresh, dark circles along deep wrinkles product of accumulated stress no longer there and his features incredibly clean. As if he had de-aged ten years in a blink. He can’t help but smile at the sight, Cas is good. And he mimics his action smiling back, making Winchester's heart jump furiously.

Dean doesn’t hesitate when he moves towards Castiel, reaching for him and pulling his body into a tight embrace, hiding his face in the other’s neck as he tries to blink the tears away, failing in the process. The Angel hugs back, running disconnected patterns on the ex’s hunter shoulder blades.

“You don’t need to say anything,” he whispers reassuringly.

“You always tell me the same,” Dean finally says after a few seconds, maybe minutes, between shaky breaths. “But I need to say it, Cas,” he adds, pulling apart just a little to face the angel who seems too rigid, too doubtful. Dean wants to be the one erasing all the burden of the other’s heart this time, making it permanent.

Castiel nods, appreciating glassy green in the human’s eyes and placing a hand on his check, wiping the tears away without any hurry, gently touch drawing the soft skin under the eyelids as he tries to connect invisible bridges between the prominent and almost indiscernible freckles. Dean’s fingers search for Castiel’s black strands to play lazily with them, letting his forehead lean onto the other’s. Castiel grip on his back tightens even more, glance never breaking.

“I love you,” Cas repeats.

“I love you too,” Dean reciprocates, breathing in and out. “Always have, ever since I saw you for the first time. I just knew it, I was... yours or whatever. And I’ll always be.”

The angel laughs sweetly, feeling an inexplicable wave of happiness wrapping him. Acceptance, he understands, and before he can say anything back, Dean’s leaning closer and their lips are touching, moving along almost imperceptibly. Dean also laughs through their kiss and he moves further, wishing he could get drowned with the joy that such sound provokes. When they pull apart, Dean is smilling widely, the stars shining above him being overshadowed by the brightness of the human’s soul reflecting through wide eyes. Cas wants to keep that image of Dean in his head forever.

The angel holds the other’s left hand between his, analyzing it.

“You used to have a scar right here,” he murmurs after a few moments, tracing small circles where his thumb begins. “Also…” his finger travels through the place until the center of the palm, stopping. “Here.”

Dean sighs an affirmation, his forefinger brushing Castiel’s face, right where the tired bags used to lay under the eyelids. “You also look different.”

“Jack bought my grace back, enhanced,” he explains, catching both hands now and pressing them kindly.

“Like a Gatorade?” Dean can’t help but asking, chuckling at the image of Cas drinking blue Gatorade and going all powerful again as if it was a TV commercial.

The angel laughs too, nodding. He had missed his human’s jokes. "It's a way of seeing it, yes."

Holding hands, they begin walking away slowly back to the car, smiling at imaginary jokes and names long forgotten.

With the impala in sight, Dean breaks Castiel’s hold to hurry and open the passenger’s door for him, giving an affectionate wink when Cas climbs in, and closes the door. Quickly, he surrounds the car to get in the driver’s seat. After a sigh, Dean’s hands grab lightly the steering wheel and the car starts moving as Cas turns on the radio, Lord Huron’s voice filling the silence. Dean squeezes his lover’s thigh, getting a caress on his check in response.

The reflection of two smiles full of promises and new beginnings set on the window, where glimpses of yellow and green get warmer with the sunrise in the distance.

None of them look back when the fields get forgotten far behind the impala’s trail.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr:  
> https://saddestrenchcoat.tumblr.com/post/636596634477854720/heaven-is-brigthness-when-youre-there


End file.
